Rasputin
by The Monster inside of Me
Summary: Russia remembers his time with one of his country's most famed and hated people, Grigori Rasputin. I do not own the cover image.


**Author's Note: ****Hey, so this is my first thing about Russia, and one of his country's most sinister historical figures. I got the inspiration from a song called **_**Rasputin**_**, by Boney M. I found it on my mum's Ipod the other day and I hadn't heard it for years, so I listened and I just thought: **_**Russia.**_** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia. They belong to Hidekaz.**

Russia could remember the day _that _man changed his life forever like it was yesterday. He could remember every detail about him. At first glance, he was an ordinary holy man; long hair and beard, with shabby clothes. But one look into his eyes and he seemed to have seen into your very soul. The personification of Russia hadn't trusted him at all. He had a way of controlling people, he could strike fear into their hearts and turn people against them. He was a monk and know apparently a holy healer, who wandered around, preaching and healing. He'd heard rumours though, of things he'd done, of his liking for women and other things, however, the Tsar and the Tsarina had let him into the court, so he knew he couldn't judge this man yet.

Ivan remembered being summoned to the court, along with the children, to meet him. He'd been playing with the young duchesses and Anastasia had not been happy about interrupting their game. However, duties are duties, and that was how he'd ended up meeting Rasputin. He had long, greasy hair and a tangled beard. Tsarina Alexandra brought the girls forward, and they politely introduced themselves. Russia hadn't liked the looks he was giving the girls when nobody (except for him) was looking; least of all the looks he was giving Anastasia. She'd clung to the edge of Ivan's coat, and she only went to greet their 'guest' when her father ordered her to. She, like Ivan, didn't trust him._  
_

Rasputin had slowly become more and more trusted by the Romanov family. He'd earned himself the right to be called a family friend. Yes, he was getting into trouble, but he could get away with things more easily due to his royal connections. Rasputin had originally been called into the palace as Tsarina Alexandra's son, Alexei, the only male heir to Russia, was ill. He kept bleeding and nothing the doctors did would help him. Rasputin claimed he could heal him through prayer, and sure enough, after following his instructions of stopping Alexei's medicine, he slowly became better, even though the doctors had believed he would die.

The Tsarina was eternally grateful for what Rasputin did and he became closer to the Romanov family. Including the daughters. He would often come and visit the Tsarina and the four Grand Duchesses (the Tsar and Tsarina's daughters). They seemed completely at ease with him, at least when their mother was around. Anastasia, however, was distrustful of him.

"Mr Braginski!" Russia turned around to see a girl, of about twelve running towards him. "_Privet, _Anastasia. What's the matter?" She looked around quickly then beckoned to him. He bent down to her height. "Mr Rasputin's here." She whispered to him, then looked scared. Ivan put a hand on her head. "Ah, I see." Just then, the voice of the children's governess could be heard, calling for Anastasia. She froze and then threw her arms round Ivan, catching the Russian off guard. Very slowly, he returned her hug. It felt nice; Anastasia hugging him, if a little awkward at first. She was no longer a little child, now a strong, confident young woman (who her father was already trying to pair off). "I don't want to go see him, he's scary. I want to stay with you". Nobody had ever said anything like that to him. He scared most people, and he knew even the Romanov's were intimidated by him at times. Only Anastasia wasn't truly afraid of him.

However, as much as he loved being hugged, Anastasia was needed back at the nursery. "Come on, Natsya, Miss Tyutcheva is looking for you" she opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off. "I will come back to your room with you, so you do not have to be with him alone. Da?" She nodded, and he led her back to the nursery, where the governess, Miss Tyutcheva was waiting, with Rasputin. Miss Tyutcheva however, stopped Ivan from going in the room with Anastasia, saying she needed to talk to him alone. Reluctantly, Anastasia went into the room alone.

"Mr Braginski"

"Miss Tyutcheva, is something the matter? You said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Da, I did. It's about our gue-…. I won't even call him that" Russia knew exactly who she was talking about. "What's happened?"

"Nothing, yet. Surely you've heard the rumours about him? Yet the Tsar and Tsarina let him see the children, in their rooms, alone whenever. I'm worried about their safety. The way he looks at the girls, especially Anastasia… It sickens me. He plays with them, but he makes more physical contact. I'm terrified for them."

Ivan nodded. "Da, I agree with you. Have you spoken to the Tsarina about this?"

"Da, but she and her husband won't listen. Alexandra threatened to fire me if I kept talking about him like this. They trust him completely. They've stopped listening to me. So I was wondering if…"

"If I could talk to them?" She nodded and sighed. "And more. You are closer to the children than I am, and they are more open with you. I would appreciate it if you would keep a close eye on Rasputin, especially when he's is with the children. Please, for their sake, promise me you will."

"Do not worry, I already was. I do not trust that man at all; I do not like him near the children. The older girls are uneasy whenever he's mentioned, Alexei goes quiet and Anastasia is scared. And very little scares her." Russia's promise calmed the governess down a little. "Thank you, Russia. Would you mind getting Anastasia? I need to tend to the other children." And with that she left.

Rasputin had started talking to Anastasia, asking her about her lessons and if she was well. Being raised a princess, she politely answered. As she went to go he said, "What, does Mr Braginski get all the hugs?" How did he know about her hugging Ivan? He didn't get all her hugs… Fine maybe he did. But the point was, why was he asking her that?

"Well then, Grand duchess, would you accept a hug from me?" Before she could answer, Rasputin had his arms around her. For once Anastasia couldn't find her voice. She wanted to scream, to shove him away but instead, she was paralysed, unable to move or speak. He released her from his embrace. "I'll see you again soon, Natsya" and he turned to leave. Only to walk into Russia. Ivan had walked into the room to find Rasputin hugging Anastasia. He hadn't been able to see her expression, but from the shocked and scared look on her face when he released her, he guessed she hadn't willingly given him a hug.

"Mr Braginski" she looked relieved as she came over to him. He nodded at her. "Miss Romanov, your governess wants to speak to you" with that she nodded and left. However she'd caught the look he was giving her; his violet eyes silently asking her if she was okay. Now Anastasia was safely out of the room, only Russia and Rasputin were left, each trying to stare the other down. Neither was succeeding. Rasputin finally broke the staring contest with a smile. "So we meet again Mr Braginski. Or should I call you Russia?" The smug smile on his face told Ivan that he'd found out about him being a nation. "It's Mr Braginski to you, Rasputin." Rasputin tutted.

"That's no tone to use to a family friend, Ivan". How did he know his first name? "The children told me all about the _great and powerful _Mr Russia. They seem to idolise you. Especially sweet little Anastasia…" Ivan felt the muscles in his face tense. "What did you do to them?" he hissed.

"Oh, I haven't done anything. Except for teaching them the love of god, and about being devoted to him and his followers."

"Don't touch them."

"Why? I am a family friend, is it wrong to show my affection for them?"

"It's wrong to show them _that_ kind of affection" Ivan practically spat. Rasputin just kept on smiling. "Even if I did do anything to them, I would get away with it. The children would never tell and the Tsar and Tsarina wouldn't listen; rather they'd throw the accuser out of the household." Ivan locked his violet eyes onto Rasputin's cold, steel ones. He knew Rasputin was telling the truth. Whatever anyone said, Rasputin would deny it, Alexandra would back him up and the Tsar would believe them. He was stuck. Turning on his heel, Ivan made to leave that man and the room, when Rasputin continued speaking.

"You know Ivan, we are more alike than you would care to think." Russia felt his body stop; his blood seemed to freeze in his veins. Quietly, he heard himself say "What did you say?"

"I said we are the same." Russia turned back to Rasputin, purple aura radiating off him. "Nyet. I am nothing like you." Rasputin just smirked.

"Oh, you are. Think about it. We are both feared, we are both respected, we are both powerful. We have influence over the whole country. And of course, neither of us are that bad with the ladies…" Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't seen the way women look at you? That's not the point though. We both have dark histories. And we both are extremely close to the Romanovs. Particularly the children."

"Leave them out of this."

"Have I hit a nerve? We are both close to the children, especially little Anastasia. Such a pretty child, wouldn't you agree?"

Ivan felt sick. This man was vile, beyond belief. "Don't talk about her like that."

"You haven't answered my question. Do you think she's a pretty girl?" Ivan just glared at him, his aura filling the air.

"My answer to that question does not matter. What does matter is what will happen to you if you do anything to them they don't want you to."

"Oh? What do I have to fear? The Tsar and his Tsarina, who are already under my control? The noblemen who they will not listen to?"

"Nyet. You will have me to fear. And unlike your other enemies, I am more difficult to dispose of. Being unable to die has its uses. And I cannot be exiled, as I am needed in the country. So you are stuck with me. And, unlike you, I will stay like this for a long time. So whilst you age and wither away, I will still be strong enough to crush you. So if you do harm any of them, I will hunt you down. Until you are gone from this world."

A flicker of fear appeared in Rasputin's steel eyes. "So be it, Russia. But you do not want me as your enemy either. Times are changing, surely you must sense that. Power is shifting, and soon the monarchy will be gone. So prepare yourself, Mr Braginski, for the day they are gone."

And with that he left the room, leaving a stunned and slightly worried nation.

**So, it ended on that. In 1917 the people of Russia revolted against the Tsar and in June he and his family were all shot dead. They were the last of the Romanov family, the royal family of Russia, and the line ended with them. Some believe that the youngest daughter Anastasia, and her brother escaped to France, but it was proved false in 2007. She was only 17 when she died. Rasputin was a travelling holy man and healer, who healed the Tsar's son. The boy had haemophilia, a disease which prevents blood from clotting and is caused by a missing protein. He was being treated with aspirin, which thins the blood, but Rasputin stopped giving it to him. By not constantly thinning his blood, Alexei got better naturally, rather than due to Rasputin's healing. Rasputin died in 1916, after being assassinated.**


End file.
